


Invisible sun

by Nigurath



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigurath/pseuds/Nigurath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the deleted scene from the Scorch Trials.<br/>Merry Newtmas everyone ! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm. I wrote this last night... all night, before passing out on my bed at 5:30 am ^^'  
> Waking up this morning (well, almost morning), I noticed some things could be better, so this is version 2.0  
> (I listened to "Invisible sun" by Prodigy before having the idea of writing this came to my mind, so the title comes from there.)

When Thomas left the camp fire, it was obvious to everyone that he wasn't alright. But they all let him walk away in silence before returning to their thoughts. They were all dealing with the situation in their own way, broken and exhausted.  
Only Newt watched the boy take place on the piece of shattered concrete in the distance. He almost felt annoyed no one else moved. He just couldn't leave Thomas like that, knowing what was going through that lovely head of his.  
So he approached softly, letting himself fall on the burned ruin next to Thomas, who was absently rubbing Chuck's wooden doll between his fingers, as if he could wipe away the blood from it. Somehow, the dark stain seemed to spread even wider over time, as if each death of a friend placed a new reminder on the small carving. 

"You haven’t slept a wink since we left the maze, have you ?" Newt asked gently.  
Thomas let out a sigh and nodded, he had no idea anyone noticed.  
He tried to smile to tell it wasn't that bad, but who was he fooling ? All that pain, all those lives lost, because he did things on instinct.  
Of course it would be all different if he wasn't so reckless. But maybe not really better. Maybe their world was so twisted, that no precaution wouldn't have made any difference anyway.  
Thomas thought about all the events over and over again every time they had a moment to rest, but still couldn't tell if he had taken the worst or the best decisions.  
"Don’t listen to Frypan, he's just blowing off steam." Reassured Newt after a while.  
"He’s right though," Thomas looked at his feet "I’m the reason we’re stuck out here."  
It was the one thing Thomas was sure of.  
Newt stared at him with his black eyes, a determined expression on his face.  
"No. You're the reason we're free."  
He told it as if no doubt was allowed.  
The blonde boy have always been an impossible puzzle of iron will, innocence and desperation. Three things Thomas could never expect to find in the same person at the same time, but here he was, sitting next to him. His shining beacon since they met in the maze. A voice of reason and strength. Someone he could trust with his life.  
Thomas was a little ashamed to care more about Newt then he cared about any other friend of their small group. But the world wouldn't matter a bit without those black eyes and beautiful smile, and it's been a while since Thomas finally understood that he fell in love with the boy.  
He long lost the count of all the times he wanted to hold Newt in his arms so badly, feel the heat of his skin and kiss those lips. But every time he got scared and shy of even thinking about it. He knew it was forbidden, though he couldn't remember why.  
"Now, the others may have their doubts," continued Newt, "And that’s fine, but they would follow you anywhere."  
"They’ll follow you too." Replied Thomas. He really wished Newt to be their leader, the boy was much wiser then him.  
But Newt shook his head.  
"No, it’s different with me though, you know it is." Something in his voice broke, as painful memories from the maze flashed through his mind. "We all have our roles to play."  
Thomas hated how much Newt believed in him. It wasn't right, one day his reckless actions could hurt or even kill them all. Couldn't he see that ?

"I don’t know where we’re going. We’re lost."  
Thomas' confession was no surprise to Newt. They all knew more or less that they were lost. For now. But at least there was the hope they would eventually make it. Compared to what WICKED was planning for them in that base, there really was no other choice.  
"Well, we've been lost before." observed Newt.  
"Yeah, but not like this."  
Thomas sounded more and more like he was giving up. Newt hated to see him so defeated.  
After all they've been through, it was insane to stop now, not when they were so close to a new step towards survival. Newt looked at Thomas, trying to find the right words for what he was thinking.  
"There is a place for us out there somewhere. I don’t know where it is, but I do know that an awful lot of our friends have died for us to get this far."  
Thomas nodded faintly, the idea slowly sinking into his mind.  
"So we can't give up. You can't give up." Newt smiled at how ridiculous it was to even think he could ever leave Thomas. "I won't let you."

Last words hit Thomas right in the heart. He raised his head and their eyes met. He was stunned to see how tender and caring Newt's expression was.  
A slender hand landed on Thomas' shoulder in reassuring touch and he felt like his heart was remplaced by a flitting bird in his ribcage.  
As Newt started to raise on his feet, Thomas suddenly threw his arms around the boy to make him stay. Another instinct that came before thinking of consequences.  
They froze, in what could be an awkward attempt to hug, their faces only few inches away. None of them moved for a while, waiting for what's coming next.  
Thomas felt Newt's breath become shaky, dark eyes wide in surprise and... desire ?  
And then, not sure of how that happened, their lips touched.  
Soft and shy and first, afraid of other's reaction and hypnotized by the sensation. They closed their eyes, taking in the feeling they both imagined so often without ever matching the real pleasure they were experiencing now.  
And then, the kiss deepened, became more demanding.  
Their bodies collided in tight embrace, hands exploring hot skin under the weathered clothes.  
Newt moaned lightly as Thomas kissed his neck.  
"What are you doing, Tommy ?" He whispered, drunk with sensation. "What if the others see us ?"  
"They won't..." Whispered back Thomas, pushing him on the ground.  
They weren't exactly hidden, but the wrecked piece of building shielded them from the sight. Lost in each other's heat, they couldn't care less if someone noticed what they were doing. They felt dizzy as the realisation that this was real, not willing to stop.  
Neither of them could say it, but they were both aware that in this deadly world there might be no tomorrow.  
They desperately held on each other, trying to get most of it, letting their desire flow free. Fingers making their way everywhere, all shyness forgotten. Until they were a shaking mess of entangled limbs, silencing each other with a kiss as the blinding pleasure exploded.

They stayed lying against each other, looking at unusually bright stars above them, slowly recovering their senses and breath.  
"I won't give up on you," Newt said softly, turning his head to meet amber brown eyes. "As long as I'm alive, I just won't. Deal with it."  
Thomas leaned closer, whispering against Newt's skin.  
"Then I won't let you die without me. We'll make it, you'll see. I'll take you to that place somewhere, where we belong." He placed a tender kiss on boy's lips. "Because I love you."  
Newt smiled, shining silver in the starlight, brighter then the scorch sun.  
"Love you Tommy, always had, always will."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt to write something and there's a huge room for improvement (english not being my language doesn't help either I guess) ^^'  
> All advises and suggestions are welcome !


End file.
